Conventionally, the design of a computing device housing provides no modifications to the viewing area of the computing device display. Most housings for computing devices are merely shock absorbers which aid to reduce breakage if the computing device were to fall onto the floor.
Computing devices are rapidly growing in popularity as portals for audio and visual communication, which requires a software application, a real-time communication connection and a device which can receive and transmit audio and video data in a relatively clear and coherent manner. The lack of design considerations and failure to properly channel the audio and visual sources (e.g., microphones, cameras, etc.) has left the communication applications and interfaces with limited functionality.